The Old Life
by jessluvbna
Summary: BuffyAngel, FaithSpike: Its Old Ireland and ba, fs are orphans the come to live with a group of gypies. but after awhile someone claims the 2 girls the come back and loves in the air
1. Chapter 1

The town of Gateway, Ireland was set into a blaze with the only smell was of the black smoke rising from all the buildings. The only living residents of this burning city were 4 children Liam O'Connor, William McKee, Sarah and her twin sister Elizabeth McGee. They were in the field outside the town hiding from the army that took over the small town and now all they had was each other and the cite of there homes burning to dust.

"Children you need to go with me" Katharine the gypsies that sells produce to the town and a friend of there parents.

"Why Kathy" Sarah asks with all the other children looking that the women with the same questions in there minds.

"Because there is no one is else there children, don't worry me and mine will raise from here fourth" Kathy said with a fake smile.

"I want my mother and father" Elizabeth screamed pulling away from the women's arm.

"Sorry Lizzy but they will not be coming back they are dead" She says kneeling to be at the same height as the crying child before her.

"Really" William shots out with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yes sorry Willy, Li, Sar and Lizzy I will take care of you and so will all the other gypsies you'll see everything will be fine" Kathy says in a reassuring way.

"Are you sure" they all say.

"Yes, you'll see we'll run in the meadow and swim the in the river under the water fall" She says while hugging the small children.

They walked to the land the knode gypsies stayed. They were met by all the clans looking at the small children with open arms ready to make them ones of them since they're families were close friends with them.

"Kathy bring the children here" the head of the clan said.

"Yes Sir, come on you need to meet some one" Kathy said leading the children to the tent.

"Hello children, I am greatly sorry for your lost. But I am welcoming you into our place of residences. There are some rules. You will always tell an adult when you go outside the camp; you will always be with someone, you will help around the camp area, Sarah and Elizabeth will be in one carriage and William and Liam in the other, you are aloud to go into the woods, meadow, river and towns but must come back before the moon comes if you have an adult or with former permission from me or an elder. You will be welcomed into a ceremony as our new members in the clan then we will have a ceremony for your parents and others you lost tonight, I guessed you all will want to stay together for these trying nights so you can sleep anywhere that does'nt have residence at the river, meadow etc. Do you understand what will happen and what you need to do" The elder said.

"Yes, I do" the children said in unison.

"Good, now the cooks cooked a diner eat and we will help make you conferrable for rest later and help you adjust tomorrow" the elder said.

"Yes sir" the children said in unison.

"Oh and please don't call me sir, call me Jacob" the elder smiled

"Let's go children and have dinner ok" Kathy said with a smile and the children nodded.

The children had diner and were ready to sleep but none of them wanted to leave each others side because that's all they had of they're families, friends, town, and life. They fell asleep with each other only centimeters apart.

5 years later

Its 5 am and 12 year old Sarah and Elizabeth are already going to the river to wash up because around 6 it gets kind of busy. While the walk to the river they wake up accidentally wake up they're friends Liam and William. So the boys follow the girls with out them knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

The town of Gateway, Ireland was set into a blaze with the only smell was of the black smoke rising from all the buildings. The only living residents of this burning city were 4 children Liam O'Connor, William McKee, Sarah and her twin sister Elizabeth McGee. They were in the field outside the town hiding from the army that took over the small town and now all they had was each other and the cite of there homes burning to dust.

"Children you need to go with me" Katharine the gypsies that sells produce to the town and a friend of there parents.

"Why Kathy" Sarah asks with all the other children looking that the women with the same questions in there minds.

"Because there is no one is else there children, don't worry me and mine will raise from here fourth" Kathy said with a fake smile.

"I want my mother and father" Elizabeth screamed pulling away from the women's arm.

"Sorry Lizzy but they will not be coming back they are dead" She says kneeling to be at the same height as the crying child before her.

"Really" William shots out with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Yes sorry Willy, Li, Sar and Lizzy I will take care of you and so will all the other gypsies you'll see everything will be fine" Kathy says in a reassuring way.

"Are you sure" they all say.

"Yes, you'll see we'll run in the meadow and swim the in the river under the water fall" She says while hugging the small children.

They walked to the land the knode gypsies stayed. They were met by all the clans looking at the small children with open arms ready to make them ones of them since they're families were close friends with them.

"Kathy bring the children here" the head of the clan said.

"Yes Sir, come on you need to meet some one" Kathy said leading the children to the tent.

"Hello children, I am greatly sorry for your lost. But I am welcoming you into our place of residences. There are some rules. You will always tell an adult when you go outside the camp; you will always be with someone, you will help around the camp area, Sarah and Elizabeth will be in one carriage and William and Liam in the other, you are aloud to go into the woods, meadow, river and towns but must come back before the moon comes if you have an adult or with former permission from me or an elder. You will be welcomed into a ceremony as our new members in the clan then we will have a ceremony for your parents and others you lost tonight, I guessed you all will want to stay together for these trying nights so you can sleep anywhere that does'nt have residence at the river, meadow etc. Do you understand what will happen and what you need to do" The elder said.

"Yes, I do" the children said in unison.

"Good, now the cooks cooked a diner eat and we will help make you conferrable for rest later and help you adjust tomorrow" the elder said.

"Yes sir" the children said in unison.

"Oh and please don't call me sir, call me Jacob" the elder smiled

"Let's go children and have dinner ok" Kathy said with a smile and the children nodded.

The children had diner and were ready to sleep but none of them wanted to leave each others side because that's all they had of they're families, friends, town, and life. They fell asleep with each other only centimeters apart.

5 years later

Its 5 am and 12 year old Sarah and Elizabeth are already going to the river to wash up because around 6 it gets kind of busy. While the walk to the river they wake up accidentally wake up they're friends Liam and William. So the boys follow the girls with out them knowing.


End file.
